The present invention relates to index systems and more particularly to an improved index tab structure for application of tabs to pages of a book.
Several indexing systems are available for application of index tabs to books such as telephone directories whereupon the tabs extend from the edge of the book to identify alphabetical or numerical subdivisions of these directories. One such system is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,080 issued to J. Aguilera on Feb. 7, 1967. This and several other systems employ a tab which requires folding of the tab during its application and a pressure-sensitive tape for coupling the tab to opposite sides of the page to which the tab is applied. Such construction is somewhat complex and, therefore, expensive as well as being cumbersome to employ when applying the tabs.